


A Different Path

by HonestLaughter8



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a good boy, FIx It, Family Feels, Gen, Happy AU, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sort of a fix it, let my boys be happy, nobody asked for this, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestLaughter8/pseuds/HonestLaughter8
Summary: "Holding onto anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who burns" -Budda'Do you know how many turns you had to take to end up at the now? What would have happened if you took just one different path? Would your destiny change? Would you continue to burn until you were snuffed out? Or maybe you can find something to fill the emptiness in your soul.'





	A Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> NOBODY ASKED FOR THIS BUT I NEEDED IT  
> This became a look at 2 of my FAVORITE MCU characters. PLEASE Let me know what you think! Un-beta'd but if you'd like to be my BETA let me know!
> 
> Rewatched Black Panther for the 4th time, I noticed that during Ross' breakdown of Erik Stevens (AKA Killmonger) he mentions he was educated at MIT for his graduate & attended the Naval Academy then worked his way up to Navy SEAL. This man is incredibly gifted and achieved every new challenge out of spite. This little one-shot is born from that premise and grew into this madness
> 
> Erik would be about 26 in 2012 when Avengers takes place

James Rhodes had met many extraordinary people in his lifetime. That first introduction to one loud-mouthed genius after James _saved_ him from his tormentors had honestly changed his life. He hadn't known it yet but his life would never be 100% normal again. Tony didn't do 'normal', and Rhodey found _**he didn't either**_. He worked hard, graduated MIT with pride, joined the Air Force, fought against people judging him on **everything** from his race, his connections, or his background every day simple by succeeding. Now at 44, he could look at his achievements and promotions with satisfaction. From U.S Military Colonel, Jet Pilot in the U.S. Airforce, Official Liaison between S.I. and the Military in the Department of Acquisitions, Sole Pilot to the War Machine battle suit, best friend to world-renowned genius Tony Stark; James Rhodes had quite a unique background. To say not much still shocked him was absolutely fair. 

Except for that urgent phone call from Major Cheadle in the early morning, May 5th/0300 hours. He had been informed to get to Kadena's Command Center without delay and soon found himself, along with his Wing, watching the up-to-the-minute happenings of New York City.

Accompanying official Military Forces on the outer ring of Manhatten, who were assisting with evacuation while moving heavy artillery towards the epicenter of Midtown, he saw additional coverage on 6 **extraordinary** individuals. He worked to keep up with the chaos of an _Alien Invasion_ presented on the multitude of screens when his heart suddenly froze.

 _ **'A Nuke heading towards New York'**_ , the World Security Council had pushed the red button and soon the Big Apple would face utter devastation parallel to Hiroshima and Nagasaki in WWII. He forced himself not to look into his Wingmen's faces, some from the States and a few from the Islands themselves. But then Iron Man swooped alongside the in-route atomic missile and led it towards _a_ _large cosmic rip in the sky_. Unconsciously he began chanting: "go... go... you can do it, **Tony**... come on Iron Man" his men quickly joined him before the portal abruptly closed. For a few seconds, he thought Tony hadn't made it back. But like a fallen star the bright Iron Man armor fell from the sky. After seeing footage of the Hulk grab him midair and news reports confirming Tony standing up, James excused himself from the control center room.

 ~~[Phone Ringing-Click]~~ "Platypus?" he breathed a bit easier just hearing the billionaire's voice before gently asking what the _fuck_ happened. Tony promised to tell him as soon as he was back, that he and the ' Avengers' were just finishing up shawarma at the moment. "Hey, _Honey-bear_? Isn't it like, 5 am over there? I knew you were an early bird but _still_... try to relax buddy, hit the spa or something, I'll see you for upgrades the moment you're back in town ok?" "Yeah ok... I'll see you soon Tony." He wanted to tell his best friend he was a _**god-damn hero**_ but his voice wouldn't seem too cooperate in time. Soon a  ~~clicked~~ & dial tone met his ear, prompting Rhodey to walk back inside.

* * *

 

That was two weeks ago and he was struggling to get back home and see Tony with his own two eyes. But with life beyond the stars being more than a little verified to Earth (and found hostile) he had a responsibility to his Nation to help in any way he could. Even if that included speaking to different branches not only as a Colonel Rhodes of the Airforce and Department of Acquisitions but also as _War Machine,_ newly added to the Avenger's Roster.

As a modern military officer, S.H.I.E.L.D and the U.S Government thought it best for James to be one of the official faces of their newfound relationship. So he found himself beside the former pilot and 1st Lieutenant Everett Ross (now CIA) & former Lieutenant Commander Garret (now S.H.I.E.L.D), in order to speak to the gathered Airmen & Navy, Seals here in San Diego. This was not his first assembly of these types but it was almost over, only 2 more to go before he could ask for a short leave under 'Suit upgrades'. He did not sugarcoat his words to his fellow soldiers and explained the incident of New York and _what it would mean for the future of the US Armed Forces_.  Afterwords, the audience of young men and women were invited to a dinner of sorts, to thank them for their time today. 

James Rhodes had met many extraordinary people in his lifetime, but something about Erik Stevens called to him. A young man of 26, intellect beyond his years shining through his personality, but Rhodes could _feel it_. An anger and almost obscure defensiveness that hung of him like a heavy blanket. Sure, the man was charming amongst his peers but he kept them at arm's length without their knowledge. Rhodey himself had been like that before Tony had weaseled his way past the walls. At some point in the evening, James managed to pull the charming man aside to sit for a drink while watching the remaining people enjoy the dance floor. 

"So Stevens, what are you planning on doing after your time in the SEALS?" "Well sir, my commanding officer has talked about recommending me to JSOC if I showed any interest." "They would be lucky to have you son," he noted Erik's suppressed flinch but pushed on. "Tell me, what do you do outside of the military? Are you from around here or did you get sent from far to this base?" "To be honest, I train or study new skills during my off time..." looking down, Stevens hesitated. "It helps just keeping my mind and body sharp. I was raised in Oakland with my ma', I mean my mother for most of my life, so when she was still around I used to visit her... She uh died a few years ago." "My condolences I didn't me-" " **Nah** Colonel... _Everybody dies, it’s just_ life _around here_ ," It felt like with his sorrow or maybe the alcohol provided, the younger man had eased himself comfortable in James' presence.

Now it was Rhodes turn to hesitate. "You -ahem- you mentioned you graduated from MIT? I assume Mechanical and Ocean Engineering?" he seemed to brighten up from the change of topic, "That's right, full scholarship and everything- my ma' was so proud- then I moved on up to the Naval Academy. _**I paved my path to excellence**_." Maybe that's what made Rhodes center on Erik, he too had that drive. "Before you make a decision on JSOC would you mind considering another proposition?" a pause then an answer in a teasing tone "Outside of my commander's knowledge? Why Colonel you don't seem the type for that kind of underhanded recruitment" a cheeky grin appeared on the boy's face. _'I bet Tony would like him'_ "Now, now Steven's, I bet the Navy would be pleased to hear I had been considering to mentor a future replacement should the need arise." 

Now for most of this conversation the two dark golden brown men sat almost shoulder-to-shoulder, but suddenly Erik straightened and pivoted his entire body to face the Colonel directly, "As I was saying, I would need the Iron Man's pilot and creator approval before I could propose it officially, plus input from the Avengers. But to be honest," with the vulnerability he had been shown before in regards to the boy's mother he decided to give it back in turn, "it has been on my mind since the invasion attempt. There needs to be back up here in the States from the Armed Forces and in the future should I become injured in battle or too far to be of use."

He closed his eyes and saw himself 2 weeks ago, halfway across the globe from **helping _Tony_**. Or on the other side of the Senate meeting from his best friend telling him that _his lone gunslinger act was unnecessary_ that ** _Tony didn't need to do this alone_**.  "Half of me has been looking at the brave men and women who attended our collected debriefings and almost picking up on if they would be suited for a different type of duty... I think you would not only be the strongest candidate but also a good match for us." James looked at Erik and found the man's face slack with astonishment. _'Maybe a bit too strong, Sourpatch'_ his mental Tony chimed in. 

"Just think about it kid, here take this. If- no when I call, we can hopefully talk about it some more" he found one of his cards and scribbled down his personal number. Seemingly astounded, Steven's took the card with a nod and shook his hand before Rhodey departed.

* * *

 

Over the next 2 years Erik Steven, better known as the Avenger **LEOPARD SEAL** , is more put together then he has been in _years_. Under the guidance of Rhodey and Tony, he finds his own happiness and not at all _lost_. It's in those years he felt the heavy burden of his secrets and on one rough night, he told them about his father. After that, Erik chose to let his rage _go_ , seeing that it would only lead him down the path of destruction. Tony helped him and with the Maria Foundation Outreach across the globe, as well as constant input from the kid, Erik found his place in the world. "Hey kid, you ok out there?"  "Yeah _Dad_ " "Yeah, yeah whippersnapper, come inside whenever... the pizza is here" 

After the addition of Harley, Erik began to tease the older genius until Tony snarked back at him. "Well you all people should know **_kid_** , if you spend enough time with me you're practically adopted" and it became sort of a joke-almost the truth-to call the two old men his dads sometimes. It was really only moments like right now he would think about his father N'Jobu, his old frustration with his Wakandan heritage, and imagine the sunsets there. His father had told him they were beautiful but... the view at sunset from Stark Tower wasn't bad at all.  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOBODY ASKED FOR THIS BUT I NEEDED IT  
> ALSO, DID YOU CATCH ALL THE LITTLE THINGS? I find I LOVE adding little trivia factoids here and there. PLEASE Let me know what you think! Un-beta'd but if you'd like to be my BETA let me know!
> 
> CHECK ME OUT @ https://runawaywithmeletsgo.tumblr.com/


End file.
